Fate/Debauchery Tea Party
Fate/Debauchery Tea Party(運命/たんできの会茶', Feito/Debōcharī Tīpātī) is a an early stage, ongoing Light Novel whose main premise was to create a story of a Holy Grail War in a separate universe from that of the mainstream works, using new concepts and ideas on it and applying them to a completely new Holy Grail War concept. The author intended to develop a completely new, mesmerizing story using some other Type-Moon works as their base, being mainly influenced by Fate/Strange Fake. Setting Yet to be Written Characters Masters * Pachacamac Rasqa - A Dead Apostle who was in modern-day Peru when the Inca Empíre was destroyed by Francisco Pizarro. He claims to be the "actual bomb" who finished the World War II. Master of Ruling Saber. * Jubstacheit von Einzbern - Leader and Head of the Einzbern Family. Master of Ruling Archer. * Eddard FAheem - A member of the Delta Force whose task is to recover the Grail and deliver it to his contractor, a mysterious person known only as "The General". Master of Ruling Lancer. * Shuunusuke Fujiki - A Boy who claims to have already been once in a Holy Grail War. Master of Ruling Rider. * Francesca Prelati - A modern-day form of the italian ocultist François Prelati, in the form of a girl. Master of Ruling Berserker. * Faust Duvall - A magus who uses his skill at Thaumaturgy posing as a illusionist. Master of Assassin. *Chiaki Hiisa - A six-year-old girl who likes wolves and dreams to have one. Master of Hessian Lobo. Other Characters * The General - A mysterious figure who requested the Delta Force to accomplish a mission by any means: Recover the Holy Grail for the United States. * Barthomelloi Schwarz - A renegate from the Barthomelloi family. His cousin, Lorelei, is the actual leader of the Barthomelloi. It is unknown as to why he left, but his magical power is said to be overwhelming. * Anko - A diligent, hard-working girl who was assigned to be Schwarze's partner. * Mukuro Yasukuro - The only member of the Yasukuro Family and a feared Enforcer of the Mage's Association. He is the "contact" of Schwarz and Anko in the US. * Fergus John Verto - The representant of the Church in the upcoming Holy Grail War. * Shirou Kotomine - A recently graduated Executor assigned to be Fergus's "assistant" Servants * Ruling Saber - A saint that rallied her people to fight and was burned at the stake. * Ruling Archer - An archer from the Mahabharata said to be able to end the Kurukshetra War in three seconds. * Ruling Lancer - A Roman Emperor, said to be the greatest Roman and one of the best administratos in history. * Ruling Rider - A saint known for his anedocte of slaying a dragon * Caster - The one who is generally regarded as the greatest devil of the 20th Century. * Assassin - The priest who was called "Of the Storm". * Ruling Berserker - The gentleman who could travel throughout time and space. * Hessian Lobo - The Servant created from the fusion of the King of Currumpaw, Sleepy Hollow and the Invisible Man.